Un cycle irréfutable
by Asagie
Summary: Certaines lois en alchimie sont indiscutables, elles sont à la source même du cycle de la vie. OS


**Je retourne à mes premiers amours avec ce petit OS chez FMA dans le cadre des nuits FoF : un mot, une heure avec ici le mot irréfragable. L'occasion en prime d'apprendre de nouveaux mots.**

**Ce passe durant le tome 11 et plus précisément durant le chapitre 43.**

**Bonn lecture à tous !**

* * *

-L'alchimie est régie par un certain nombre de lois. Par exemple, il est interdit de faire revenir les morts à la vie.

Notre maître avait dit ça avec un ton ferme, et pourtant si doux. Bien différent de la façon dont elle nous engueulait habituellement. Elle se doutait de quelque chose ? Peut-être. Probablement que non, sinon cela ferait bien longtemps qu'on boufferait les pissenlits par la racine, n'est-ce pas Al ?

Et pourtant, je crois que j'aurai tout donné pour qu'elle comprenne à ce moment, qu'elle sache la connerie qu'on préparait.

Cette idée folle et stupide et ô combien impossible qui t'a entraîné dans un monde de solitude d'une froideur imperméable et qui m'a cloué au sol. Vraiment Al, j'aurai voulu que les soupçons de notre maître dépassent ce stade, qu'elle nous prenne la main dans le sac, cela m'éviterait de me trouver là.

Me trouver seul à Resembool, une première, sous la pluie avec mamie Pinako à creuser. Si tu savais ce que j'étais en train de faire Al, je suis certain que tu m'aurais collé une trempe mémorable. Elle serait foutrement méritée, après tout ce temps où j'attends avec autant d'impatience que de peur le moment où tu exploseras. Ce moment où ta profonde gentillesse s'affaissera enfin et montrera ce ressentiment que tu dois avoir au fond de toi. Car comment cela pourrait-il être autrement ? C'est moi le grand frère, moi qui ai commencé à faire ces recherches insensées et qui ai réduit au silence tes protestations.

Car je voulais revoir le sourire de maman.

Et il est arrivé. Celui qui se fait appeler notre père. Pas à mes yeux et pas même aux yeux de la loi, ce connard ne nous a jamais reconnu à l'état civil. Mais que cela soit aux yeux de maman qui n'a cessé de l'attendre ou aux yeux de Pinako qui l'a accueilli les peux de jours ou ce gars a daigné repasser par ici après tant d'années d'absence, pour elles il reste notre père.

Et il faut croire que malgré ce que j'ai pu dire, ses mots m'ont heurté avec une violence et une profondeur que seul un parent peut atteindre. Je me retrouvais comme un enfant grondé. Mes actes sont ceux d'un gosse après tout brûler notre maison pour nous empêcher de revenir en arrière mais la réalité est autre car il a raison, je voulais juste détruire les traces de cette erreur.

-Ed, ça va ?

-Mon ventre me brûle…

-Rien de plus normal, c'est un tel traumatisme pour toi. Il faut que tu t'arrêtes.

-Je refuse ! Je ne peux plus tourner le dos.

C'est ce que j'essaye de faire croire à mamie. Et pourtant je sais que s'il n'était pas passé par là je n'aurai jamais émis l'hypothèse de déterrer cette… chose ? cet être humain ?

Je ne sais pas. Mon ventre se contracte une nouvelle fois, ma gorge me brûle et ma bouche garde un goût âcre lorsque je reprends ma pelle pour continuer à creuser.

Mais ça y est, il est temps d'arrêter de remuer la terre, les restes de cette terrible erreur sont là, sous mes yeux. Lorsque je lave quelques mèches de cheveux j'aurai voulu m'effondrer et pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Maman avait les cheveux bruns. Pas noirs.

Le monde tourne autour de moi, j'entends à peine mamie qui m'explique qu'elle peut arriver à déterminer le sexe et à la taille du corps en mesurant le fémur et la largeur du bassin. Mon esprit entend, capte et trie ces informations qui pourront peut-être m'être utiles un jour mais je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe.

-Ce n'est pas maman.

Cela tombe comme un couperet, une sentence fatale.

Il est impossible de ramener un être décédé à la vie.

Un précepte si simple basique, source du cycle de la vie et à l'origine de toute cette science où je suis considéré comme un génie. Tellement risible, il m'aura fallu tant d'années pour faire face à cette preuve irréfutable : les gens naissent, vivent, donnent la vie parfois et meurent.

Et rien ni personne ne peut apporter la preuve du contraire de ce cycle immuable.


End file.
